JUST-DO-IT
by Yunuen
Summary: Cuando anhelas algo con auténtica voluntad, lo consigues. (Fic basado en TMNT 2018)


-/-

DÉCIMO ANIVERSARIO

EN FANFICTION . NET

* * *

Hola :)

Para que puedas entender este fic, debes ver primero el capítulo "Enfermo de la gripe".

* * *

Disclaimer:

RISE OF THE TMNT

no me pertenece.

* * *

}:{

 **JUST DO IT**

Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel se preparan para salir a las calles por una muy buena razón:

Convertirse en héroes.

Este no es su primer intento. El primer intento casi resulta un fiasco; pero los chicos están muy consientes sobre que, si quieren llegar a convertirse en auténticos héroes, deben intentarlo una y otra vez.

Y van a intentarlo de nueva cuenta.

Donatelo ya ha informado a su líder que es un buen momento para irse porque ha anochecido; sólo que no pueden partir porque alguien ya se demoró.

Rafael sale del laboratorio.

\- ¡Leo, ya nos vamos! – Rafael lo llama a gritos.

Leonardo no responde, así que Rafael baja al primer piso para comenzar a buscarlo; es cuando Leonardo aparece caminado y llevando una taza humeante en las manos, y algo más.

\- ¿Y eso? – pregunta Rafael porque Leonardo está vistiendo una prenda peculiar.

Miguel Ángel y Donatelo salen del laboratorio intrigados por el tono de sorpresa en la voz de Rafael, y al ver a Leonardo, la mandíbula de Miguel Ángel está por caérsele y la cara de Donatelo expresa un notorio enfado.

\- Es una taza con leche calientita. – responde Leonardo con tranquilidad y sin detenerse.

Ya que Leonardo no entendió la pregunta, Rafael tiene que ser más claro.

\- Lo otro. –

\- ¿Qué "otro"? – Leonardo sigue caminando teniendo mucho cuidado en no derramar una sola gota de leche caliente.

\- Lo que llevas puesto. – Rafael sólo se limita a observar que Leonardo va rumbo a su habitación, como si él hubiese olvidado el asunto que tienen que atender esa noche, pero seguro de que en ese momento va a recordar.

\- ¡Ah! – se detiene por fin, contento por responder – Es mi enterito de unicornio. –

\- Es obvio que es un enterito de unicornio pero, ¿por qué lo llevas puesto? –

\- Porque es hora de ir a la cama, y por si también te lo preguntas, la leche es para ayudarme a dormir. -

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Rafael se toma unos segundos para tratar de darle sentido a esa revelación.

\- A… - no halla qué decir.

\- ¡Espera! – en un parpadeo, Miguel Ángel llega con Leonardo - ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? -

\- ¿Mi enterito? –

\- ¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero mi horno para pizza! –

\- ¡Y yo quiero mi uranio! – grita Donatelo desde donde él está.

\- Ya lo dice el viejo y conocido refrán: "Si nadie te ayuda, hazlo tú solo". –

\- ¿Eh? – tanto Miguel Ángel como Donatelo quedan desconcertados; esperaban una respuesta más detallada.

Pero antes de que Leonardo conteste cualquier otra pregunta, sigue caminando, y tras de dar varios pasos más, desaparece detrás la cortina de la puerta de su habitación.

Donatelo baja y se reúne con Miguel Ángel y Rafael. Ninguno aparta la vista de la cortina.

Un instante después, los tres hermanos se miran.

\- ¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo estoy pensando? – pregunta Rafael con entusiasmo.

(Si te preguntas que si acaso ellos estarán pensado el por qué Leonardo va a dormir tan temprano… no, no es eso lo que están pensando.)

Los otros dos hacen un enérgico asentimiento de cabeza.

Y sin decir más, se olvidan de convertirse en héroes para que entre los tres consigan lo que no pudieron conseguir a expensas de su padre.

}:{

* * *

 **N/A:**

"Si nadie te ayuda, hazlo tú solo", es una de las frases célebres de Michael Jordan.

* * *

Algo tiene Leo de Rot TMNT: en el capítulo "Tsunima de Origami", fue muy atinado al sugerir investigar el robo de papel en vez de los otros crímenes, y en "Enfermo de la gripe", fue súper lindo al desear un enterito de unicornio :3

Lo que quise decir con esta historia, independientemente de que Leo sea un zonzo en esta nueva versión (incluso así, yo lo sigo amando), es que uno pude lograr lo que quiera, con o sin ayuda.

Gracias por tu apoyo durante todos estos años, mi estimado lector.

^ . ^


End file.
